king of darkness
by Beelphegor
Summary: Hyun tem um caminho secreto a cumprir, ele não sabe mas algo grande está para acontecer


Vendo apenas caos e destruição, ele olhava mais uma vez para seu trabalho, tão magnífico quanto assustador, era incrível como ele havia transformado tudo, mas mesmo assim ele não acreditava que tinha sido as mãos dele a terem feito tudo aquilo, obviamente não havia sido apenas ele. Aquilo ainda o assutava muito, mas não parecia tão real.

Ouvindo mais uma vez seu despertador, Hyun acorda outra vez de seu sonho estranho, aquele sonho ocorria várias vezes,no último mês fora artomentado pelo sonho inúmeras vezes. Desligando o despertador com um tapa, ele se senta na cama, com seus cabelos cinzentos caindo a altura de seus olhos roxos, ele esfrega os mesmos com suas mãos em forma de voltas e resolve se levantar, ele põe o uniforme do colégio interno, o qual estudava, ele olha mais uma vez para a cama vazia ao seu lado, era uma pena todos terem tanto medo deles a ponto de ninguém querer dividir quarto com ele.

Ao acabar de se arrumar ele sai do dormitório e vai em direção a parte principal do colégio, passando pelos corredores todos ignoram ele, até mesmo uma das cavaleiras se esconde ao vê-lo, mas ele acaba vendo a única pessoa que fala com ele do outro lado do corredor, se dirigindo a ela como todos os dias.

-Rika-san como você está?

Ela olha com uma cara brava pra ele, a pele pálida dela realsava seus olhos azul claros, e seus cabelos negros que estavam amarrados em um coque, ele se lembrava que aqueles cabelos eram tão longos que chegavam a cintura dela.

-QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE SAN????

Ela virava acertando em cheio o abdômen dele com sua canela envolta em uma caneleira de ferro, que fazia parte de sua armadura, o atirando longe.

-VOCÊ SABE QUE TEM QUE ME CHAMAR DE SENPAI, Hyun-kun

Ele se levanta segurando a parte do estômago e indo em direção a ela.

-Você é só duas semanas mais velha que eu, e nos conhecemos desde pequenos, se tornou desumilde depois que foi aprovada a cavaleira foi?

Na escola há a uma divisão, afinal no mundo havia uma divisão parecida, os humanos desprovidos de magia ficavam em último lugar, eles eram pessoas comuns, alguns recebiam uns treinamentos de artes marciais, no meio ficavam os magos, humanos que eram capazes de canalizar sua energia em alguma forma de magia, sendo em sua maioria elementais e alguns mais raros que utilizavam magia de invocação ou conversão, e acima de todos estavam as cavaleiras, garotas que nasciam com uma força sobre humana,além de sua incrível força sua aptidão a utilização de armamentos era incrivelmente rara, sendo capazes de apenas tocar em uma lâmina e saberem o peso e a melhor forma de usarem.

-Eu nasci cavaleira,mas não é isso que o impõe a me respeitar, ainda sou mais velha que você.

-Sim sim, ok que aula temos agora?

-Aula de matemática, vem vamos para sala.

Eles andaram pelo corredor sem falar muito, por mais incrível que parecesse a popularidade dela era o suficiente para fazer as pessoas se aproximarem deles, ele simplesmente olhava ela respondendo as Pessoas com um leve sorriso no rosto, enquanto ele se emburrava, olhando pelas janelas enquanto caminhava com ela. Chegando na sala ele se dirige ao seu lugar, sentando atrás da coluna da parede com janelas, olhando para o lado de fora da sala ele percebe que o outono está chegando, com as flores das árvores murchando e caindo, quando ele escuta o sinal de troca de aulas ele percebe quanto tempo se passou e então se deita na carteira, sem querer acaba dormindo, e tem o mesmo sonho de todas suas noites no último mês. Acorda ensopado de suor com Rika o balançando avisando o início do intervalo.

-Ah obrigado, vou para o terraço.

Ela nota seu olhar assustado, e decide o deixar sozinho, mas antes que ele fosse embora ela o diz:

-O terraço é proibido aos alunos vou ter que te repreender se subir lá.

Afinal as cavaleiras eram um tipo de polícia no colégio,sendo o conselho estudantil feito apenas por cavaleiras.

-Ok, o faça então.

Ele sai dando as costas a ela e acenando com uma mão, ela sorri de canto e o ignora indo falar com outras cavaleiras sobre o evento que estava prestes a acontecer, não faltava muito para iniciar, ao que ela sabia as inscrições começariam naquele mesmo dia, talvez aquilo o animasse afinal ele finalmente teria algo para fazer.

No terraço ele cria umas bolas de energia negra, que fazem um barulho estranho, e fica brincando com elas de forma divertida, pelo sorriso suave estampado em seu rosto, ele acaba sem querer encostando uma das bolas no concreto do terraço, abrindo um pequeno buraco no local.

-Mas que merda agora mesmo a Rika vai me dar uma repreensão, quem sabe eu tenha que concertar isso.

Ele se levanta, e começa a caminhar pra sala quando toca o sinal.

No caminho da sala, com seus olhos perdidos em uma das janelas ao seu lado esquerdo, uma leve lembrança explode em sua mente, o fazendo parar, pressionando fortemente seu olho direito com a mão de mesmo lado, achando talvez ser sua imaginação, mas olhava seu braço direito vendo marcas negras o preenchendo, parecido com marcas tribais, sentido gotas de suor percorrendo seu rosto e pingando no chão, ele olha ao seu redor e vê que todos o observavam de forma estranha, tinha uma aura arroxeada ao seu redor, ele voltou a andar ignorando a todos.

Quando acabou o tempo de aula ele resolveu falar com a Rika.

-hey Rika-senpai, onde foi no almoço?

-fui falar com o conselho, porquê?

-nada não,só tive que almoçar sozinho de novo, e então alguma novidade?

-Depende, o quanto vc vai pagar pela informação?

-Abriu um novo café do outro lado da cidade te pago uma sobremesa.

Falava meio emburrado.

Ao chegar na cafeteria eles sentam em uma mesa, então eles vêem uma garçonete vindo atendê-los.

-sério hyun? Uma maid? E uma de cosplay de animal? Você está tão carente assim?

-é a primeira vez que venho aqui também, não reclame!

Quando a garçonete atende eles, Rika percebe que a conhece e logo começa a falar com ela.

-acho que você sabe que uma das regras do colégio é que alunos não podem trabalhar, afinal eles tem que se focar no trabalho.

-des... desculpa senpai, mas é que minha mãe está muito doente e preciso trabalhar para poder pagar as despesas dela, afinal ela não consegue trabalhar e antes de eu entrar no internato morávamos só nós duas.

-Ok eu deixo vc trabalhar aqui com duas condições,

1a eu irei todos os dias a casa da sua mãe, checar como ela está, e quando ela melhorar você irá parar de trabalhar

2a você deve ganhar de mim em uma competição aqui e agora, algo que dependa de sorte e não habilidade, você escolhe o que quer?

-po...pode ser então um jogo de dados?

A estudante retira dois dados do bolso.

-digo que vai cair um 7-Disse Rika.

A aluna joga os dados, o primeiro virando um 6 e o segundo ainda rodando aparentava cair com o 1 para cima, mas ele da uma última girada e cai um 3

-Você tem muita sorte, agora me traz um pedaço de torta de chocolate

A garota rapidamente recolhe os dados e vai até a cozinha, retornando com o pedaço de torta.

-precisava ser tão dura com ela Rika?

Ela o encarou de forma intimidadora.

-senpai

Ele se emburrava levemente.

-as pessoas precisam aprender que a vida é dura, sei que sou meiga e fofa

Ele tosse, e ela o ignora botando um pedaço da torta cortado com o garfo na boca lentamente.

-mas as vezes tenho que ser dura para as pessoas se acostumarem com o futuro que tem pela frente. E ela ainda está quebrando uma regra, eu deveria Relatar para o Conselho e para diretora.

-ainda te acho muito dura, e então sobre o que o conselho discutiu hoje?

Terminando seu pedaço de torta ela apoiava gentilmente o garfo em cima do prato e posicionava suas duas mãos abaixo do queixo de forma a segura-lo, lentamente ela abriu a boca para então lhe falar com certo suspense.

-haverá um evento no colégio, nada muito interessante, como sempre as cavaleiras não podem participar.

Dizia ela olhando suas unhas com certo tédio dançando em seus olhos.

-que tipo de evento?

-não posso falar por apenas um pedaço.

-ué você pode comer mais, mas eu não irei pagar.

Ela esbugalha os olhos em forma de choro.

-maldoso

-Nem inventa Rika, não vou mais te pagar nada.

Ele fala decidido e se levanta indo ao balcão pagar a conta.

-venha vamos embora-diz Hyun passando pela porta.

Logo quando Rika se levanta ela vê Hyun voando e levando a porta de vidro junto dele, batendo na parede com um baque e caindo ao chão, com um pouco de sangue escorrendo de sua boca ele desmaia.


End file.
